


Bound to you

by dirtyminded



Series: Tentacle!verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened pretty fast. At first he thought that his shorts had been caught on the thornes of a bush. Then there was something wrapping around his ankle and he jumped.</p><p>And suddenly something lifted him, another slimy thing wrapping around his arms and his other leg, holding him in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to you

It had been such a lovely day that Stiles had decided to go for a walk.

He was in a good mood, almost giddy. Something was telling him that today would be a good day.

He wandered deep into the woods. Not many people came here, but Stiles always felt at peace inbetween the trees.

It happened pretty fast. At first he thought that his shorts had been caught on the thornes of a bush. Then there was something wrapping around his ankle and he jumped.

And suddenly something lifted him, another slimy thing wrapping around his arms and his other leg, holding him in the air.

Stiles struggled, trying to break free.

Tentacles, he realised, were holding him up. They shifted their grip until his arms were pulled into opposite directions, his legs pulled open, his wheight supported by tentacles at his back. "Good boy", a voice crooned when he stopped struggling. Then a tentacle slid up his leg, his thigh, under his shorts, rubbing over his panties. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't have a dick, sorry", Stiles bit out sarcastically, wriggling in the grip the tentacles had on him.

"Oh, I don't mind." More tentacles were now pulling at his shorts, at the fly, at the fabric. "More holes to fuck." 

Wait, wha-

His shorts were torn and shoved of and then the tentacle was back, rubbing over his pussy through the thin fabric.

Panic welled up in him and he tried to get away from the thing, but the tentacles just held him tighter.

"Shh, I will take care of you. I always take care of my breeding toys."

"What? Dude, no! I may have a pussy, but I am a male, you can't-"

A tentacle slid betwenn his lips, shoving into his mouth. 

"Such a pretty mouth. Practically begging to be fucked, those obscene lips..."

The tentacle slid deeper, just shy of shoving down his throat.

Instead it fucked into his mouth again and again, just to pull back and force its way back inside.

The tentacle at his pussy had slipped under his panties and was rubbing over the pussy lips, not pushing into the wet heat just yet.

"Oh, don't worry. Most of my toys end up enjoying this."

Stiles doubted that. At least until the tentacle in his mouth began to throb an suddenly a warm liquid filled his mouth. It tasted-

Heavenly. 

Stiles moaned around the tentacle still in his mouth, trying to swallow it all.

It dripped down his chin as the tentacle pulled out. A fire in his belly ignited and he hungrily licked his lips, before he opened his mouth wide in invitation.

He gasped as a small tentacle pushed inside his pussy, wriggling deeper rythmically.

It went in as deep as it could, then wriggled some more.

Another tentacle pressed against his clit as the other one started thrusting in and out.

"Come on, please-" He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but he knew that he had to be filled, he had to taste the cum again, he had to know what the sticky liquid would feel like, filling up his pussy.

"Please", Stiles' whimpered.

He wasn't satisfied until another tentacle pushed into his mouth. When the tentcale in his pussy came, he went limp nd came with a groan. Without flinching, he welcomed a tentacle in his ass and let them use him, fuck him, fill him.

God, he loved being filled.

Stiles lost track of time, floated in and out of consciousness for a while, blinded by pleasure. He felt stick all over. 

A bigger tentacle pressing against his pussy hauled him back fully into reality. It forced its way inside, filling him up completely, making him whimper. It was rougher than the others, fucking in and out of him, fully pulling out and slamming back in. The tentacle currently in his mouth was shoved down his throat and he nearly chocked, tears springing into his eyes.

When the bigger tentacle finally came, it felt different. Like something was being pumped into him. Something bigger. His could feel the skin of his stomach tightening.

"Too much", he whimpered pitifully.

"You did so good. I think I will keep you."

He passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to, I will make a tentacle!verse out of this and write more. Just tell me what you think :)  
> Please don't forget kudos and comments
> 
> (I am so sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can share your kinky thoughts with me on Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
